The present disclosure relates generally to the field of refuse vehicles. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to control systems for refuse vehicles.
Various vehicles are known for handling refuse (e.g., collecting refuse, transporting refuse, etc.). Such vehicles may include front loaders, side loaders, rear loaders, bucket loaders, etc. These refuse vehicles are generally configured to collect refuse from a refuse bin and put it in a container on the vehicle for transport to another location such as a landfill or transfer station. Refuse vehicles are generally made in a variety of configurations to meet the requirements imposed by the particular refuse bins (e.g., bin on wheels, residential refuse can, etc.) and physical limits of the areas in which the refuse is collected (e.g., the width and height of an alley where refuse is stored).
A need exists for a way to monitor the various aspects and operations of a refuse vehicle and, based on the information obtained, prevent or disable certain operations of the refuse vehicle. Also, a need exists for a refuse vehicle that is able to effectively enable and disable various operations of the refuse vehicle in a manner that is timely and does not interfere or slow down the process of collecting the refuse.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a refuse vehicle that provides one or more of these features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present description. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they provide one or more of the aforementioned advantages or overcome one of the aforementioned disadvantages.